


Aguila ng Gabi

by santino



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coming Untouched, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: As the moon rose in the night sky, the more Gregorio had touched him, innocuous or not. At least there, Joven could be certain. Gregorio's lips had the power to speak promises, fool Joven to thinking he was special, that he was the only one. The look in his eyes could blind Joven and make him believe there was something more between them, when he knows in himself that the General will always, always leave him behind.But his hands said what he wanted to, what he really was, straight and no lies. And Joven... Joven had always wanted the truth, above all else.





	Aguila ng Gabi

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon where eyes deceive, lips lie, and Goyong’s hands tell the truth.
> 
> AU where instead of a defending an attack on the Bagbag Frontlines, General del Pilar does something else entirely with a certain someone. (There was no shootout, but some explosions definitely happened lmfaoaoao)
> 
> DISCLAIMER. SI PAULO AVELINO AT ARRON VILLAFLOR LANG PO ANG HABOL KO. SORRY SA HISTORICAL FIGURE, PERO *Tiffany Pollard voice* Not You.…. Not you... OKAY THAT'S ALL

 

The first time Joven Hernando had met General Gregorio del Pilar was by what it seemed was a different life. General Luna was still alive, and Joven was under the man's tutelage and his men's protection.

It was morning when he'd first seen the young General. General del Pilar was to conduct a meeting with General Luna here in the Bagbag Frontlines. The clopping of hooves had alerted them of his arrival and the men Joven had been conversing with looked up to see. The boy knew it was him as Colonel Paco Roman had almost swore Gregorio's name, with Rusco ribbing him. "'Yan na siya, ang batang Heneral,"  _ There he is, the boy General _ , Rusca laughingly said around a mouthful of coffee. 

Joven hadn't known what was amusing then, but he smiled nonetheless, if a bit confused. When he looked at the Colonel, Paco had just muttered lowly, if a little bit more sarcastic than Joven had been used to from him, "Ang paborito ng Presidente."  _ The President’s favorite. _

He turned to look. Gregorio del Pilar, he'd heard of him before. While he wasn't the youngest general, he's certainly been famous for leading troops against the Americans, times before. And the more unfavorable rumors, of him only rising to the rank because of connections, of how he'd had a different sweetheart in each town. And for the latter, Joven... Joven could see why. 

He was handsome, with jet black hair that was impeccable, a freshly shaven jaw. He had a straight nose and lips that pursed just so, with an air of authority. And his eyes, with a gaze just enough to melt a lady's reservations. The vicious eagle, hero of the Bulaceños. 

General del Pilar looked his way, just for a moment, and Joven freezed. The young general's eyes smiled and stayed for a moment that stretched for a lifetime, and then the young man gave him a nearly imperceptible nod.

Joven looked away and remembered how to breathe. When he looked up, Colonel Roman was looking at him and Joven felt like he was being examined.

**

General Luna had left, swift and hot, and the dust in his departure smelled faintly of sulfur. 

Joven had been standing at the doorway of the hut, watching the General blow once again as they receive the message of General Mascardo from Guagua, Pampanga. Joven stood back, sighing, wondering about the future of the country in the hands of these men. 

He believed in General Luna, at least in the man's principle for the country. But he was concerned of the consequences the man's infamous temper may leave in its wake. As General Luna entered the hut to put on his cap, the boy watched him, hands fretting over his shirt. The man looked at Joven with a burning intensity, and Joven quickly averted his eyes, fearing to be scalded. 

And they didn't forget to bring the coffin, too, no.

Joven huffed at this display of dick-measuring contest. He wondered if they really had time for this. But he would loathe to say anything, not wanting to ignite General Luna's flames. Not that he had ever been in danger of being the recipient of the General's outburst. 

"Ang lalim 'ata ng iniisip mo, bata."  _ You look like you’re in deep thought, boy.  _

Joven was sitting on the stairs of the hut, looking up at the moon through his spectacles. Being in the frontlines was unnerving, but in the deep of the night, he sought for some calm. He was with competent people. Joven lowered his gaze just to meet the eyes of the Gregorio del Pilar, who seemed to be taking a break like he was. Bernal and his lieutenants were in the bridge already and Gregorio's soldiers stood by the perimeter to guard. 

Joven squirmed. Even though Joven had to look harder due to the darkness of the night, Gregorio looked every bit as handsome, and even larger because of their proximity. Joven took the time to take him in where he couldn’t before. The moonlight washed over him and his hair shone. He looked dashing in his uniform, and his badges winked gently under the soft light. Gregorio’s hand rested on the hilt of his sword where it hung parallel to where Joven knew he stowed his gun, like the other soldiers. Joven breathed, just a little, at the sight of the young General. 

Gregorio couldn't have been much older than him, perhaps in his early twenties. Certainly younger than Paco.

But at the General's words, the boy bristled lightly. "Hindi naman po masyado. At hindi naman po ako ganoon kabata. "  _ Not really, Sir. And I’m not that young.  _

"Oh?" Gregorio took his seat beside him. It was spacious enough. Joven didn't know what was worse, the man looming over him, or him sitting close enough that Joven could feel the heat coming from his body. "Eto't iniisip kong masyado kang bata para lapitan,"  _ Here I thought you’re too young to be approached _ , added the young general. "Ilang taon ka na?"  _ How old are you? _

Joven narrowed his eyes but answered obediently, "Dice nueve po."  _ Nineteen, Sir.  _

Gregorio smiled. "Hindi nga ganoon kabata. Apat na taon lamang ang tanda ko sa 'yo."  _ Not that young, indeed. I’m only four years older than you. _

"Ganoon po ba?"  _ Is that so? _

Gregorio nodded. "Ako si Gregorio del Pilar, anong pangalan mo?" _ I’m Gregorio del Pilar, what’s your name?  _ He held out his hand for Joven to shake.

Joven took it, and the General’s grip was firm and warm. He could feel the gun callouses if he held it long enough. The boy dropped it. "Joven po, at alam ko pong kayo si Heneral del Pilar."  _ I’m Joven, and I knew you were General del Pilar. _

The general raised a meticulous brow. "Paano mo nasabi?"  _ How could you tell? _

"Makisig po kayo,"  _ You’re handsome, Sir, _ Joven said, and the general laughed at the night sky, hand settling on Joven’s shoulders. Joven looked at it and smiled at Gregorio before he continued, "At sinabi po nila Koronel Roman."  _ And Colonel Roman said so. _

"Ah, si Roman." Gregorio lowered his eyes to meet Joven's, and it seemed there was something in his eyes that the boy could not parse. His hand fell from Joven’s shoulder and Joven wanted to pull it, bring it back. 

Joven cleared his throat and looked away once again. "Ano pong ibig niyong sabihing baka masyado po akong bata para lapitan, Heneral?"  _ What did you mean by me being too young to be approached, General? _

Gregorio leaned back on his elbows, and chuckled lowly, like it came from his chest. Joven looked at him over his shoulder from where he sat. "Paano, kung makapag-aligid sa iyo sila Paco Roman, para bang isa kang musmos na iniingatang huwag magasgasan sa tuhod,"  _ Well, with the way Paco Roman and the others circle around you, you appear to be a young boy they take care not to get skinned at the knee,  _ the young general said. Joven was about to open his mouth when Gregorio continued, "O baka naman..."  _ Or maybe,  _ Gregorio's eyes roamed at his form, and Joven felt naked under his eyes. 

"Baka naman ano po?"  _ Maybe what, Sir? _

"Baka iniisip nilang isa kang birhen na kailangang protektahan."  _ Perhaps they think you’re a virgin they need to protect. _

Joven's cheeks flamed. "S-sa kanino po?"  _ From whom? _

"Sa mga lalaking katulad ko, Joven."  _ From men like me, Joven. _

"May mga lalaki palang katulad niyo, Heneral."  _ So there are men like you, General. _

"Goyo na lamang. Siguro, hindi ko lang alam sa iba, pero kanina ko pa iniisip ang iyong mga mata."  _ Just Goyo. Perhaps, I don’t know with others, but I keep thinking about your eyes.  _

"Heneral..." Joven could laugh at the poor line. He straightened and leaned against the door hinge, leaving space between them.

"Ngunit iyon ang totoo!”  _ But that’s the truth! _ The General laughed, and leaned over to remove the distance between them. Joven took a shaky breath as Gregorio whispered faux-conspiratorially, “Takot ko nga lamang kay Luna nang baka ay kagatin ako kung sakaling makita akong umaamoy-amoy sa paligid mo. Ngayong bantay sarado ka pa ng mga koronel niya,"  _ I just fear that Luna would bite me if ever he sees me sniffing around you. Now that you're closely guarded by his colonels, _ the General said, and his finger was caressing his own knuckles, if out of nervousness or that he was just subconsciously very tactile. Joven’s eyes flicked on the movement and looked away, smiling. 

He looked far, to the fields, and tried to listen to the sound of the night to wash out the deafening beat of his heart. The general's laughter was boyish and every bit as charming as his smile. Joven tried to remember what Gregorio was saying, and in response, he said, "Hindi ko naman siya tatay."  _ But he’s not my father. _

"Hindi nga,"  _ No, indeed _ , Gregorio conceded. And then with a softer voicer, "Joven, bibigyan mo ba ako ng pagkakataon?"  _ Joven, will you give me a chance? _

**

Joven tried to understand Gregorio del Pilar. Or at least know what was the truth about him. His words were lovely to the ears, but what sat behind his eyes were something else entirely. It unnerved Joven. With the General Luna, he knew what the man truly was. With General del Pilar, could he ever be sure?

As the moon rose in the night sky, the more Gregorio had touched him, innocuous or not. At least there, Joven could be certain. Gregorio's lips had the power to speak promises, fool Joven to thinking he was special, that he was the only one. The look in his eyes could blind Joven and make him believe there was something more between them, when he knows in himself that the General will always, always leave him behind. 

But his hands said what he wanted to, what he really was, straight and no lies. 

It had been Joven's back at first, before Joven could reply to his question. Gregorio's hand settled on the low of his back and Joven nearly flinched, but not out of fear. He felt hot where the General touched him.

Joven twisted around to look at him, as if to dislodge the hand from his back. It settled on his hip instead, and Joven could feel his blood from his cheeks travel down south. He cleared his throat, which had suddenly become dry. "Hindi ko alam, Heneral. Ang sa tingin ko ay sanay kang nakukuha ang gusto mo."  _ I don’t know, General. I think you’re used to getting what you want. _

 

Gregorio sat up and took this chance to push back Joven's fringe from his eyes to see him clearly. He removed Joven's glasses and Joven blinked, adjusting.  "Kaya kailangan mo akong pahabulin?"  _ So you need me to chase you?  _ The General said. The hand that brushed against Joven's cheek fell on his shoulder, and the thumb could touch the skin exposed by his open collar. Joven breathed shakily. 

Joven licked his lips, and placed his hand on top of the General's. His hand was huge, warm, and heavy. Gregorio eyes jumped from his lips to his hand, wondering if Joven would remove it from his shoulder. 

Gregorio's hands said what he wanted to, straight and no lies. And Joven... Joven had always wanted the truth, above all else.

Joven lifted Gregorio's hands from his shoulder, and disappointment flashed in the General's eyes. The boy didn't drop it, however, and lifted it to his lips, kissing the fingertips with his soft mouth. The General's chest heaved suddenly, and there was fire in his eyes, as if his interest was tripled by this development. 

And because the General had asked, Joven thought it would only be polite to answer. "Baka mapagod lang ako kung habulin mo ako, Heneral. Mabuti kung sa ibang bagay na lang ako humingal."  _ I could get tired if you chase me, General. It would be better if I panted doing other things, _ and he smiled at him, sweetly, just like he would the other men, Paco, Jose Bernal, but this time it was met by the General's lips.

***

Gregorio's hand gripped his neck and kissed his mouth, and there was no second left to make it sweeter, if anything could be sweeter than Joven's smile pressed against his. The boy immediately leaned against him, and Gregorio wrapped his arm around Joven's waist and pulled him flush against his body, chest to chest. 

Joven suddenly pulled away, and looked at their uncomfortable position on the stairs of the hut, and said, "And hirap naman dito sa hagdanan. Alam mo, Heneral? May kama sa loob."  _ It’s difficult here on the stairs. You know, General? There’s a bed inside.  _

The young general laughed and Joven grinned. Joven pushed himself off Gregorio and ascended the small set of stairs, entering the hut. It was uncomfortable walking with a hard on but he managed. A pair of arms slithered around his waist and suddenly his back was flushed against Gregorio's front, the General's hardened crotch rubbing on his ass. 

Joven moaned and held a nearby chair's back for support as the General rutted against his backside sinfully slowly. The second kiss came from the General's mouth laving on his neck, holding him tight still. 

"H-Heneral, baka po may makakita..."  _ General, we could be seen, _ Joven said, remembering the window that was wide open.

"Hayaan mo, nang malaman nilang akin ka."  _ Let it be, so they’ll know you’re mine.  _

Joven whined, high and needy, and pushed back against Gregorio's hips. Gregorio's hands had now traveled to the front of Joven's pants and cupped his aching prick. Joven let out a cut off scream and turned his head to kiss the General's lips.

By some miracle, they did get to the bedroom. Joven didn't want to be fucked out there where Gregorio's soldiers could watch inconspicuously, hoping for some nighttime action. Joven's knees were weak and Gregorio held his hand and pulled him towards the room. When the general sat on the edge of the bed, Joven immediately straddled his lap and kissed his mouth.

The first to go were Gregorio’s weapons. Joven watched as he laid them under the bed, and Gregorio had looked at him with eyes full of promises. Joven couldn’t think. The general had disposed both Joven's shirt and his own coat, but he was impatient, and Joven didn't know if he'd have the mind to take everything off. Not with Joven pressing against his bulge with his ass, gyrating his hips sinfully.

Joven was driving him mad, he could see. Gregorio's perfectly coiffed hair was nearly drenched with sweat and falling over his eyes, Joven pushed the tendrils back and cupped his face. Gregorio looked at him with eyes clouded with so much want, and Joven's chest tightened. His own mouth was parted and panting. 

The general's hand drifted to his back and slowly a hand slipped beneath his pants, squeezing his ass. Joven kissed the Gregorio’s jaw and his movements only paused as a curious finger traveled between his cheeks and circled his opening. Joven moaned and pressed back against Gregorio's hand. He leaned his head against the general's broad shoulder and nearly crouched on his knees, begging for Gregorio to touch him.

**

The General cursed and maneuvered the boy to lay on the bed, pulling his pants off. Joven licked his lips and his hand wandered down and stroked himself as Gregorio watched, parting his thighs open for the General to see. 

Gregorio stood, mesmerized by the sight, and by the next second he wandered to the side table and grabbed a bottle of massaging oil, untying his own underthings to release his own aching prick. He poured some on himself and stroked it before he returned to Joven's side. 

The boy reached out and had a feel of that huge cock. It was red and angry, and his hand stroked it from base to the top, thumbing the slit. Gregorio hissed. Joven expected the General to lean over him and rub them together, but Gregorio's hand wandered under his prick and toyed with his opening. Suddenly Joven freezed. He hadn't thought they'd go that far. He never went that far before. 

"Heneral... ang laki niyo po... baka hindi kumasiya..."  _ General… you’re huge… maybe it won’t fit… _

Gregorio laughed. "Magtiwala ka lang sa "kin, ipapakita ko."  _ Just trust me, I’ll show you. _

The General fingered him slowly at first before and in an abrupt change of mind, Joven whined for him to pick up his pace. The boy leaned on his elbows and watched the General's hand move, spreading his legs as far as he could. He had looked frightened at first, but now looked like he loved a good fingering, he looked feverish at the sight of the General's fingers fucking his hole. He was tight, and he shouted for more and more. "Sige pa, Heneral. Sige pa po..." 

Gregorio leaned over and kissed his soft mouth, pliant and panting, as he'd promised he would be. The General's fingers hooked inside the boy until he found that spot, and Joven jumped in the bed when he did. But he didn't pull away. "Heneral, diyan lang po, huwag kayong titigil,"  _ General, there, don’t stop,  _ he cried. 

Gregorio's other arm pressed on the boy's stomach to stop him from moving too much, and he repeatedly hit that spot. He was about to pull out and convince Joven to let him inside when the boy arched his back and came untouched with a strangled cry, his seed splattering on his chest.

"Putang ina!"  _ Motherfuck! _ The General almost came in his pants himself. Joven laid back, panting, having spent. There was something about his pliant form that clicked a switch in Gregorio's head and he immediately climbed onto the bed and kissed him.

**

Even in a high, Joven kissed him back, trying to keep up with Gregorio's tongue in his mouth. He felt the General's prick poking his backside and he only spread his legs, accepting the man. Might as well, after that amazing orgasm. The General held both of his thighs open and Joven hooked them onto his back, waiting for him. 

The first push was daunting, but Joven had already came and he supposed that calmed him. He reached out a hand and gripped Gregorio's hair and his head fell back as the young General feasted on his neck, leaving marks. They'll be hell to explain to the others tomorrow. 

Gregorio rested his head beside Joven's, whispering about how tight he was, how good it felt. That he was hot around his dick, gripping him like a vice. Joven could muster no words as the General entered him, slowly. The boy’s foot must be shaking with the strain. 

"Ang laki po, Heneral,"  _ It’s huge, General _ , he gasped. "Puno na po talaga."  _ I’m really full. _

"Kaya mo pa, Joven. Malapit na."  _ You can do it, Joven. I’m close.  _

At last he was fully sheathed, and Joven felt so full, the General was so heavy inside. He could feel Gregorio's pulse from his cock, beating inside his ass. There was no tearing, the young General had gone in slowly but Joven was so, so stretched, he didn't know what would happen next.

The pull-out dragged his insides and Joven moaned. It was a peculiar feeling. And then Gregorio rammed in again, and again. 

"Heneral!"

"Goyo, Goyo ang pangalan ko. Puta, Joven,"  _ Goyo, my name is Goyo. Fuck, Joven,  _ the General's voice was strangled. "Ang sarap mo..."  _ You feel good… _

Joven begged for more and faster, Goyo, please, harder. The young General knelt and pulled Joven's ass on his lap and fucked him in deep, steady thrusts. The squelch of the oil made the slapping of Gregorio's hips against Joven's ass louder, and Joven's eyebrows furrowed in thought that their coupling could be heard outside the hut. The walls are so very thin, and the window is cranked just slightly open. As he was about to vow never to scream again, the young General rammed inside again and hit that spot, that spot from earlier, "Aunnghhh, Goyo!"

Gregorio cursed and leaned over to press against the boy. He fucked in insistently, and Joven held on to his muscled back, drenched with sweat already. At a particularly forceful thrust, the boy dug his nails on Gregorio's back and the young General groaned. 

**

Gregorio felt that he was close. He hooked Joven's flawless leg over his shoulder and he went deeper, grazing on the boy's spot on the way. Joven's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he looked like he could barely make a sound, it was so good. God, he was a great fuck. 

Joven looked beautiful with what little moonlight filtered inside the room, pretty eyes nearly shut in pleasure, plush bitten lips parted in a soundless cry. And he shone with sweat, sweat that Gregorio licked off his cheek. The boy made him feel so filthy, in a good way. Joven turned his head as if asking for a kiss and Gregorio gave him one, because his lips were sinfully sweet.

"Malapit na 'ko,"  _ I'm close _ , Gregorio whispered, because the tight vice of Joven's hole nearly made him mute with pleasure. He rammed inside and Joven came once more, Jesus Christ, he came untouched again with a helpless cry, fuck, this boy was a natural. He clamped down on the young General's dick and Gregorio nearly howled as he gave in one last push and followed him.

Joven made a sound when he felt Gregorio come inside him. They were boneless for a moment and more, with Gregorio's head resting on the boy's heaving chest. His hand drifted down Joven’s slack arm and interlaced their fingers together. Joven sighed contentedly and carded his fingers through Gregorio's hair, damp with sweat. 

 

The General looked up to see Joven was looking at him blearily, but satisfied. So he stole a kiss from those pink lips and felt the boy return it fondly. After few more minutes of catching their breath, Gregorio looked up again and gave Joven a wicked smile. "Ano, isa pa?"  _ Well, one more? _

***

One more turned to another one, and Joven was begging for respite. Gregorio had fucked him from behind and when he was done, he made Joven ride him until Joven's thighs were sore. Joven's red hole was dripping with come. By the end of the night, he had cleaned the young general's cock with his tongue and he was ready to fall asleep. 

Gregorio had left his arms sometime after that, dressing efficiently and hanging his sword on his belt. Joven blinked up at him blearily, aroused from his sleep accidentally. Joven had no qualms the young General would stay the night, but he had thought Gregorio would be tired enough after their vigorous activities. Joven just buried his face on the pillow because he intended to go back to sleep, and partly to hide the disappointment he still felt despite knowing how things would turn out.

He felt Gregorio leave a kiss on his temple and his hand grazed his naked back, gently, before he left. Joven didn't know what to think.

 

And at the moment he still doesn't. 

"Iika-ika ka 'ata, Joven,"  _ You look like you’re limping, Joven, _ Colonel Roman remarked, and Joven flushed a deep scarlet, looking down at his food. 

It was morning and it had taken a while before he could join the others. The General Luna had returned already, having reached some sort of short-lived peace with General Mascardo. Joven washed up before breakfast, but he feared he might still reek, or that he was still dripping down there. He pulled up his collar to cover his hickeys, in an attempt to achieve some semblance that he was not, in any way, had been fucked six ways to Sunday.

It was a little embarassing. 

"Natipalok lang po ako kagabi, Koronel,"  _ I just tripped on my feet last night, Colonel,  _ Joven said around a pinch of bread. 

"Talaga?"  _ Really?  _ But Paco Roman was unimpressed. "Buti tinulungan ka ni Heneral del Pilar."  _ Good thing General del Pilar helped you.  _

"P-po?"  _ S-sir? _ He almost spat his water out.

"Narinig ko umuungol ka daw kagabi, baka noong natipalok ka. Tinatawag mo raw yung pangalan niya."  _ I heard from others that you were moaning last night, perhaps when you tripped. They said you were calling his name.  _

So that was a little too descriptive. Rusca was laughing quietly beside him, and despite the flush that threatened to redden even his chest, Joven's eyes narrowed at the Colonel. Colonel Roman looked at him like he expected Joven to regret the night before somehow, or feel shame. He was embarrassed, yes, but to feel shame?

Joven huffed before he put another sweet smile on his face. "Opo, mabait po talaga si Heneral del Pilar. Buti nga at naandoon siya kagabi."  _ Yes, Sir, the General del Pilar is truly kind. It was fortunate he was there last night.  _

Rusca laughed now, a full belly howl. Paco Roman looked at him like he couldn’t believe him. Joven feared the commotion would attract the General Luna's attention to them, but when he looked up, it was Gregorio's eyes he met, just meters away from them. Rusca was immediately silenced, and Joven could feel General Luna’s aides-the-camp stare between them.

Gregorio was handsome, with jet black hair that was impeccable, damn him, and a freshly shaven jaw. He had a straight nose and lips that wore a smug grin, something that was too charming for Joven to be mad at. The young general had an air of someone who had a  _ really _ great night. And his eyes, with a gaze Joven remembered had melted his reservations, they were looking at him with mischief, like reminding him of the wicked things they've done the night before.

The vicious eagle, hero of the Bulaceños. The man who had taken his virginity just hours ago.

Damn Joven's propensity to flush, he was sure he was red in the face again. Joven looked away from Gregorio's eyes only to see the General's hand rubbing his own mouth.

As if remembering the kisses they shared, and the way they both tasted. 

Joven lifted his hand to his own lips, in the pretense of wiping his mouth, and slowly he remembered as well. The embarrassment ebbed away, to be replaced with something warm. Like the Bagbag sun penetrated his chest and sat with his heart, as if to stay and give him some company.

 

So, no, Paco Roman. Joven didn't regret the night before, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some key-notes, post-fic: 
> 
> Joven not looking at Goyo straight in the eye because he'll be prone to believe in whatever Goyo says ("…and Gregorio had looked at him with eyes full of promises. Joven couldn’t think.")
> 
> Joven refusing to call him Goyo because it would promote false familiarity, ("…when he knows in himself that the General will always, always leave him behind.") except when he slips once in the middle of sex.
> 
> Not to believe in what comes out of Goyo's mouth. ['"Heneral..." Joven could laugh at the poor line. He straightened and leaned against the door hinge, leaving space between them.' Joven doesn't like his lies. '"The General laughed, and leaned over to remove the distance between them < ... > and his finger was caressing his own knuckles, if out of nervousness… Joven’s eyes flicked on the movement and looked away, smiling.' The General nearly lost his chance to spend the night with Joven, and Joven was amused (touched?) at the desperation.]
> 
> But would that include his kisses, since those come from his lying lips?  
> ("He felt Gregorio leave a kiss on his temple and his hand grazed his naked back, gently, before he left. Joven didn't know what to think.")
> 
> The answer was at the end: "Joven looked away from Gregorio's eyes only to see the General's hand rubbing his own mouth... As if remembering the kisses they shared, and the way they both tasted."
> 
> The way he felt for Joven may not all be lies, and there was a chance for something there.
> 
> Comments are very much encouraged please! 
> 
> Yell at me on
> 
> twitter @thorinduiis  
> link to tweet where I posted a little graphic I did for this fic: https://twitter.com/thorinduiIs/status/1100799636858560512  
> tumblr @elvenshield
> 
> Sequel, "Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral"-centric??? Andito na si Vicente next time? Love triangle??? Ano guys
> 
> For the non-Filipino speakers, “po” is added in sentences to show respect to the person you’re talking to, may it be an older person or someone higher in authority. Also used towards younger kids so they get used to interjecting it in their sentences. But… “Sir,” among other terms, would suffice as an equivalent.


End file.
